


Threshold

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bloodplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: The first time Ignis cuts Noctis, it is an accident…Written for kinkmeme prompt and gifted to OP.Might not continue as planned.  See notes for why.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/gifts).



> I know this WAS marked as incomplete, but I feel like it works well enough on its own. I'm not feeling what I had planned anymore, but if I ever get back to it, I'll just upload a squeal and string it into a series. I would rather enjoy filling more prompts than force myself through something that I don't have it in me for anymore. NOT THAT I DIDN'T LOVE FILLING THIS PROMPT, I did, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I thank OP for it. And if chapter one didn't work just fine as a stand alone, I wouldn't be doing it this way. So sorry OP and everyone else following this. I'll try to continue later, but I have a lot of prompts I want to fill. Now I'm going to go finish Smutfest and then on to the next!

The first time Ignis cuts Noctis, it is an accident…

 

Ignis maintains precision and control over all things: his appearance, his behavior, his thoughts, his emotions, even intimacy.

Noctis gets a certain visceral thrill from living life on the borderline of what is allowed and what is banned; of what is acceptable and what is taboo.

This could very well explain how they fit together so perfectly as lovers, with Ignis controlling every sensation, every sound, every release, and Noctis loving being brought to to the threshold of pleasure and pain by hands he trusts irrefutably.

Ignis has no desire to truly hurt Noctis, however, and this is always proved by the sweetest, most tender and gentle love he can make to him after each and every time he inflicts any pain. At first it’s just hair pulling, biting, scratching, the occasional strapping with a belt, never drawing any blood…

Until the night they step over the threshold, never to look back.

Noctis lays on his back on the bed, naked, hands tied together with a length of silk to the headboard above his head. Ignis straddles him, fully clothed, a dagger in each gloved hand. Noctis had first suggested this type of play. Only to be touched by the blade, not cut, he had said he wanted; to be at the mercy of what is designed to kill. Ignis had been apprehensive at first, but wanting nothing more than the pleasure of his Prince and lover, he had agreed, promising to be ever-so careful and gentle.

Slowly and carefully, Ignis drags the flat side of one dagger down Noctis’ chest. Noctis trembles and his skin ripples under the cool touch of steel. His breath comes in shuttered gasps.

“You’re so gorgeous, Noctis.” Ignis’ voice is barely a whisper, but it feels like a shout in the room where only the sound of their combined breathing exist. “How does it feel? Knowing how easily I could cut you?”

“I trust you.” His breathy words carried the full weight of his love and though his eyes are closed, his minds eye can see the way Ignis glows with admiration.

Ignis feels love and lust coil at his core in equal measure. He sighs and closes his eyes, but reopens them quickly, knowing that what he said is true: that he can SO easily cut Noctis. So easily could the shining steel, sharpened to a razors edge, slice through the supple skin…

Ignis draws the blade farther down and daringly twists his wrist so that the sharpened edge comes closer to the dip of his stomach. Noctis’ breath hitches and his hips jerk involuntarily.

And that is when it happens.

Skin meets sharpened metal and Noctis gasps loudly. Ignis gasps in kind and flinches before realizing what had just happened, causing the dagger to cut even deeper. Ignis quickly withdraws the blade just in time so see a line of crimson well up from the inch-long cut and quickly pool at his naval.

Ignis recoils in horror. “No...NO!”

He moves as quickly and precisely as he can in his panic, hands shaking as he unties Noctis.

“Ignis, I’m okay,” Noctis assures his lover, but Ignis only shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” he pleads. “Forgive me, Noctis. I’m so sorry!”

“Ignis, I’m okay!” Noctis insists, but Ignis seems not to listen. Instead he grabs a handful tissues from the bedside table and presses them to the cut. They soak up the blood as well as a tear that falls down on them from Ignis’s face.

“Dear Gods, what have I done? I’ve hurt you!”

“No,” Noctis assures him and sits up. He pulls Ignis into a reassuring embrace and strokes his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him. “I promise I’m fine. I get worse scrapes than this during training.”

Ignis is crying now, sobbing against the chest of the man he had just cut with the weapon is supposed to protect him with. “Forgive me, please.”

Noctis tightens his hold. “There’s nothing to forgive. It was an accident. You were being careful, but no one’s perfect. I’m the one who suggested this, and I’m the one who flinched. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s more mine than yours.”

“You trusted me-”

“And I _still_ trust you. Look at me,” Noctis tenderly pulls Ignis up to look at his face. Ignis reluctantly meets his lover’s eyes. “You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

Ignis still feels the twisting of guilt in his chest, but nods in agreement.

Noctis averts his eyes, contemplating weather he should say what is on the tip of his tongue. Ignis sees his struggle.

“Tell me, Noct.”

“Well...I...” Noctis inhales deeply. “I liked it.”

Ignis stares in stunned silence. “You what?”

“I liked it,” he repeats. “I loved it, actually. When you cut me.” He had loved it. The sharp pain followed by an intense wave of pleasure was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and was he as eloquent with words as Ignis he would describe just how tremendous it had felt to feel his own warm blood trickle down his oversensitive skin.

Ignis feels the guilt rush away like a tidal wave, only to be replaced by indescribable arousal. Now he can admit to himself that, even in his panic and guilt, watching the bright red of Noctis’ blood contrast against the beautiful pallor of his skin…

Ignis had loved it, too. And now he wants more; wants to be in _control_ of that blood. He aches from how badly he wants it. _Needs_ it.

“Do it again?” Noctis asks. He takes the dagger, discarded on the bed, and hands it to Ignis. “Please?”

Ignis takes the dagger. His crying is over. “For you, Noctis. Anything.”

Noctis lays back down and Ignis takes up his previous position above him. The cut from before is no longer bleeding but is still angry, red, and beautiful.

“I ask only one thing,” Ignis says before lowering his blade to Noctis’ chest once more. “You will allow me to administer an elixir afterward. I will not abide leaving a permanent scar on you. That is where I place my limit.”

Noctis nods, and that is understanding enough for Ignis. He lowers the dagger and presses the tip into the middle of Noctis’ chest. The skin breaks easily, and a line of blood trickles down his sternum.

Noctis breaths in sharply through his teeth when the skin breaks and releases his breath in a moan. “Yes...Ignis..”

Ever in control of himself, Ignis focuses on the face of the man beneath him, watching for any sign that the pain is too much. “I need to hear that you remember the safe word.”

Noctis swallows hard. “Carbuncle.”

“Very good. Just say it again if I need to stop.”

Noctis nods and Ignis continues. He moves the tip of the dagger down, lengthening the cut and opening more skin, drawing out more blood and more moans. The cut is about two inches long before Ignis withdraws. Noting nothing but pleasure on his lover’s face, he presses steel to skin just below the left pectoral muscle and flicks his wrist, nicking the skin deeper but not as long as the first cuts. Noctis cries out and thrusts his hips up. Ignis spares a glance downward and is amazed to see just how hard Noctis is. His cock is swollen and throbbing against his stomach, precum leaking and smearing a line just bellow his belly button.

“Can you come for me just like this?” Ignis wonders aloud.

“More!” Noctis begs.

“I promise to give as much as you can take.” Once more Ignis flicks the blade across Noctis’ chest, causing him to cry out even louder. He repeats this technique, the one that elicits the loudest cries of pleasure-pain, once, twice, three times more before Noctis is screaming his name and coming hard, the product of his release shooting all the way up to his chest, white turning to pink as it mingles with the blood.

This sight is all it takes for Ignis to come just as hard in the confines of his pants. He covers Noctis’ body with is own, not caring that his cloths will be blood-stained and ruined. Anything for Noctis, his prince, his love.

“Shall I make love to you?” he whispers. They never call it fucking; it is so much more than that.

Noctis sobs, but it is not from pain; Ignis knows this. He is simply on another plane of feeling and so overwhelmed with ecstasy that his body overreacts. Perhaps mere mortals were never meant to feel such wonders, but Noctis always had loved the threshold of what is permitted and what is off limits.

“Yes. Yes Ignis please...I love you so much...”

“And I love you, Noctis.”


End file.
